We are all in this together
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: All the siblings are stressed out, reacting with sibling rivalries.  How does Dad Gibbs deal with these children.  They all need a vacation  Caution contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

We're all in this together

I do not own any of these characters, they are sole property of CBS and Don Bellisario.

Warning: This story may contain spanking.

Thanks to Chelsea 1234, my guidance and sounding board

It was a long case. Plain and simple, there were too many sleepless nights spent on stakeouts in closed quarters and one thing was for sure this family of agents needed a vacation.

"Will you wake up TONY!" McGee yelled as he turned to see Tony not watching the window but, instead snoozing away. McGee had been teamed up with Tony for their part of the stakeout and as in previous stakeouts Tony always made him do a majority of the work and then when Gibbs made a remark about a job well done, Tony always stepped into receive the praise. Finally reaching a breaking point, McGee took his now cold chai spiced tea and dumped over Tony's head.

"SPLT! What in the hell! McGeek you are so done now!" Tony did not appreciate having a $2.99 cup of tea poured over his $150.00 new shirt. Tony lunged out of his chair and tackled McGee. They were rolling around like a couple of children when they felt a warm liquid hit them. This stopped them instantly and rolling over , Tony started to reach for the conspirators leg when he realized just who had thrown the coffee on them. Staring at the well worn boots, he knew not only had their boss caught them fighting like kid brothers, and now looking into the blue eyes he knew they were in big trouble.

"Uh, boss, sorry, just a little uh…." McGee stuttered, trying to keep Gibbs from knowing that they had actually been fighting each other. He remembered the last time they had been on a stakeout and Gibbs had caught them fighting.

"Uh, just showing Probie some of my wrestling moves from when I was in college at Ohio State." Tony tried to pass this lie off as the truth, but looking at the expression on his boss's face, he knew he didn't believe it at all.

"Thought you played basketball Dinozzo, never heard you mention anything about wrestling before." Gibbs said with a little twinkle in his eyes. If his two boys only knew how well he could read their expressions, they wouldn't waste his time with lies. "I will give you to the count of three to tell me the truth or we will all take a trip the bathroom and revisit the lesson of not lying. One…"

"Uh, boss well.." McGee started.

"Two…"

"OK, fine, Mcbutterfingers here dumped his tea all over me. He thought I was.." Tony was interrupted by McGee.

"I thought, there is no I thought TONY, I turned around and you were asleep and I told you to wake up and finally I had to wake you up somehow." McGee argued.

"Oh, like you tried so hard before you dumped your tea on me." Tony now started to shove at McGee when Gibbs decided enough was enough.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! "Gibbs ordered in his best marine voice. " I have put up with a lot of your petty quarrelling and fighting , but now this draws the line. You could have missed the suspect leaving. You want to act like a couple of bickering little brothers , then dad here will treat you accordingly. McGee, you start cleaning up this mess, Tony, bathroom now…"

"But, boss you never reached three, we told you…"

"Oh, I know Dinozzo, but you also lied to me when I caught you to fighting so, go, now." Gibbs ordered.

McGee was bent over cleaning the coffee and tea off the floor when he heard the unforgettable sound that they all dreaded. As Gibbs had started walking toward the bathroom, he unbuckled his belt and that SWOOSH! Always sent chill up their spines. Hearing the door shut, he started wiping up furiously, trying to drowned out the sounds he knew he would be hearing.

"Face the sink and grab the handles." Gibbs doubled the belt and pulled back to lay the first lick. Looking up into the mirror, he didn't just see a young man, eyes shut already grimacing before the first lick was laid. He saw a young man, needing guidance and a son needing reassurance and looking at his own reflection he saw not just a grey haired marine getting ready to lay into someone, he saw a father correcting his son. "You know the consequences of lying to me son?"

"Yeah, dad, not a smart decision." Tony acknowledged as he prepared for the first lick and when it was given he raised up on his toes.

SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

Each lick was hard enough to raise Tony to his toes, and to make sure that what little there was in number the pain would still be felt. "AWWW! OOWWW! OK, I get it. Sorry!" Tears were starting to form in Tony's eyes, even though it was only 5 licks, it felt like Gibbs had put every ounce of strength into each lick.

Gibbs tossed his belt on the toilet, and turned Tony around and looked him in the eye. "Sorry doesn't cut it, not only could you have messed up this entire operation by acting so childish, you could've hurt McGee. You know I hate doing this, but I won't tolerate fighting amongst my kids and ..?"

"Lying, I know." Tony said with a little pout. He knew he should've told the truth, but sometimes the lies just flow so easily.

Gibbs, tousled his hair and sent him out the door. "McGee, front and center."

As McGee passed Tony, he saw the red eyes and knew that from the sound the spanking had been a hard one. "Sorry Tony, should'nt have thrown that tea on you. I am.."

"Too late for apologies now McGee, in here NOW!" Gibbs barked out the door. As McGee entered the bathroom and shut the door Gibbs instructed. " Face the sink and grab the handles, not going to say this anymore, I'm tired of these childish antics. You and Tony have to start handling things like adults, not like little brothers. So as much as I hate this I will give you the same 5 licks as Tony, son."

SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

And as previously with Tony, each lick was delivered with enough force to lift McGee to his toes also. " ARGHH! Boss, Sorry"

Gibbs turned McGee to face him and said, " I know that Tony can be totally annoying and just irritating, but sometimes little brothers just have to ignore it. Got it?"

"Got it in one Dad." McGee answered.

Gibbs opened the door and gently patted McGee on the shoulder. "Let's just hope your sisters are faring better than you two did. I left Ziva to help Abby in the lab, now that I think about it that may not have been the best idea. Finish cleaning up, your replacements should be here in 15 minutes." Gibbs gently shook his head and smirked. One thing about having four kids is that things are never dull and if his gut was right, he had an inkling that things were not going so smoothly back in the lab.

Back in Abby's lab, little sisterly battle was going on. "Ziva, no that's all wrong."

"Wrong, how is this wrong? I am doing like you said."

"No that is not how I said, ARGHHH! I could just shoot Gibbs for sticking you with me." Abby started to argue.

"You being stuck with me, more like I am being punished by having to stay here in this lab and help you. I am too talented to be stuck here in this place." Ziva turned as she heard the crash of glass. Gone was the lil' sis Abby and now stood the truly pissed off Abby.

"You take that back!" Abby said as she launched herself at Ziva.

"Bring it on, lil' sis." Ziva taunted her.

"Oh it's on!" Abby said as they both fell against the counter.

Little did they know that Director Shepard had needed to double check with Abby on the results of a previous case, so as they started fighting, she had walked by Abby's lab, she flipped open her phone, hit one number and spoke these little word. "Hey, Gibbs, your daughters are wanting some attention."


	2. Chapter 2

We're all in this together!

I do not own any of these characters, they are sole property of CBS and Don Bellisario.

Warning: This story may contain spanking.

Thanks to Chelsea 1234, for beta-ing my stories, you keep me flowing.

Ziva could not believe that Abby would actually shove her. Ziva, even in the heat of the moment, knew there was a huge difference between her and Abby's fighting skills. She would never hurt her so she backed away and started to walk away.

"What are you chicken? I said bring it on!" Abby was past reason in this fight.

"No, Abby as mad as I am, I do not wish to hurt you. I could easily seriously hurt you before you even threw the first swing." Ziva had turned her back to Abby as she was leaving so she never saw what hit her.

POW! "OW! What in the hell was that Abby?" Ziva grabbed her left upper cheek area. She could already feel the swelling and knew that she would be sporting a black eye by this afternoon.

"OH, GOD! Ziva, I didn't mean to actually hit you, I didn't think you would turn around." Abby never liked physical violence and now that she had actually the one who inflicted the pain, she felt horrible. "I am sooo sorry, sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

Ziva was furious, she couldn't believe that she had let herself be sucker punched by a scientist. Not did her face hurt but her pride was hurt also. She was going to get even with Abby where it hurt. Grabbing Burt, Abby's farting hippo, Ziva taunted Abby. "Oh, my, look what just happened to fall in my hands?"

"NOOOOO! Not Burt, I said I was sorry, please don't hurt him." Abby couldn't stand if Burt got hurt.

"Well, look here, OOPS! " Ziva did not mean for anything to really happen to Burt, but when she tossed him on the table, she knocked over a beaker of acid, and it started to eat at Burt's fur.

"Noooooo! " Abby ran over, grabbed the unaffected parts of burt and poured neutralizer over the affected area. " Ohh, poor Burt!" Abby now had tears running down her face. " You ruined him." She ran into her office and locked her door, now hugging a wet Burt to her chest.

"Abby, Abby, please open up! I never meant to hurt him, I was just mad that you hit me."

"But I didn't mean to hit you, you just turned around at the wrong time."

Ziva felt truly bad. But she was not too worried, until she saw Abby's eyes widen and her mouth form a big O and the sound of the locking of the door that Ziva thought to herself ' I AM DOOMED'. That meant one thing, Gibbs, AKA dad was here.

"Is there a problem here girls?" Gibbs, knew just from the look on Abby's face that there was indeed a problem and from the brief message from Jenny.

"Nope, no problems here." Ziva answered, eyes silently pleading with Abby to agree with her. Abby read the pleading in Ziva's eyes and quickly agreed.

"Yep, bossman, no probs." The only problem was that Gibbs could always tell when his kids are lying, especially Abby.

"Abby, remind me never to get you to cover for me." Gibbs said with a smirk. "Ziva, turn around."

"Gibbs, I was talking to Ab…"

"Now, ZIVA!"

Ziva turned around slowly, making sure the side of her face that was now starting to swell was facing the door. "Face me fully Ziva." Gibbs barked.

She finished the turn and saw by the reaction in Gibbs face he noticed the eye. Trying to get a hold of his temper, Gibbs counted to three, but he could tell by the tick in his cheek that he was not getting a good hold. "What is it today? Did my whole team take some goofy drug that makes you act like kids? First, I have to separate and discipline Tony and McGee, and then I get a call from Jenny saying that you are fighting also. Gimme me a break will ya! Abs, open the door."

"Well actually Gibbs I would rather…."

"I don't care what YOU would rather do , you better think about what I am getting ready to do if you don't open this door NOW!" Abby, being the baby of this group, wasn't used to being talked to this way in front of Ziva.

"But, Giibbs, I can explain…"

"Too late for explanations Abby, you two want to act like kids, then I will treat you like kids. I said OPEN THE DOOR!" Abby slowly trudged towards the door, knowing full and well how Gibbs was going to deal with them.

Trying her best to smooth things over Abby kept on talking, even as Gibbs pulled her out to stand beside Ziva. "Talk. Now."

"Well, Ziva, insulted me and my lab so.."

"Insulted you, I just thought that my talents could be put to a better use than down here. She started it. She pushed me." Ziva argued.

"Yeah, but you pushed back."Abby said in her best pouty voice.

"But you hit me, I never laid a hand on her Gibbs, I was afraid I would hurt HER and instead it is me that get hit." Ziva was getting more and more upset causing her to shout.

"Yeah, but, you, you, spilled acid on Burt."

Feeling as if he was refereeing two sisters, he had had enough." I don't care who started, I am ending it NOW! Ziva, you first."

" Me, why me, I did not do anything …." Ziva argued. Her face was already throbbing, she did not need her ass to be throbbing also.

"Don't argue with me Ziva, now! Abby you stand in the corner behind the door." Gibbs grabbed Ziva and led her into the back ballistics area of the lab. Grabbing a stool he put one foot on the lower rung and pulled Ziva over his raised leg.

"UGHH, Gibbs, come on! OWW!" Ziva replied as Gibbs administered the first swat of hand against her backside.

" I feel like I am running a daycare sometimes! " Gibbs administered 5 more hard licks before he started lecturing. "I do not " SWAT! "want to ever" SWAT! "have to do this again" SWAT! SWAT! "You are the big sister and you should know better." Gibbs finished with 5 more hard swats to Ziva's backside.

Ziva was always a difficult one to break considering all her Moussad training on dealing with torture, but she always broke down and cried whenever Gibbs spanked her. Granted the pain was not unbearable, but it was the fact that Gibbs cared enough to spank her that always had her in tears. Even though she would have a difficult time sitting later, she never felt more loved than now.

"I un un understand, Gibbs." Ziva tried to hold in the sniffle but when Gibbs pulled her into a bear hug, she felt vulnerable and secure.

"Good, now behave my oldest daughter." Gibbs said in a whisper as he tousled her hair. " And send in baby sis as you leave. Oh and don't forget to lock the door behind you."

"Yes DAD," Ziva said with a grin. "Your turn Abby."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

We're all in this together!

I do not own any of these characters, they are sole property of CBS and Don Bellisario.

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Trying to get McGee story out in the family Gibbs setting.**

**Thanks to all of you that have made me one of your favorites! Also thanks to HailieALexis for the encouragement to continue! **

Ziva walked passed Abby as she stood in the corner, Abby had her hands over her ears, trying to mute out the sounds that she knew were coming from the lab. "Abby." She said with a slight sniffle. Seeing no response from Abby, Ziva touched Abby on the shoulder. Abby jumped at being caught in her own little world, "Your turn."

Noticing the red eyes and sniffling, Abby knew that Gibbs must have laid on some heavy swats. "OHHH! Ziva I am so so sorry. " Abby said with a big hug.

"I know , me too. You better get in there before he has to come get you. You will only make it worse." Watching the fear and anxiety of knowing what was coming, Ziva said. " Look, it wasn't that bad."

"But, Zi-"

"ABIGAIL! You have until the count of three to get in here or else!" Gibbs bellowed from the ballistic lab.

Ziva patted her shoulder and said softly." I'll be upstairs when you are done, sis."

Hearing such tender words brought tears to Abby's eyes. "Thanks," Abby whispered as she turned to enter the dragon's den. Abby walked in slow, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that was growing in her stomach. She barely crossed the threshold and stopped, as tough as she was, having to deal with the wrath of Dad Gibbs, always made her feel like a child.

"Abby, here front and center." Gibbs said as he saw her stop at the door.

Abby just gently shook her head from side to side. "Please…Gibbs." She muttered softly.

"Too late Abby, look at me when I talk to you." Gibbs said in his stern, upset father voice. As he watched Abby slowly raise her head, he had to steel himself to finish this. Her emerald eyes were already filled with pools of unshed tears, she was nibbling the inside of her lower lip and he could tell that she was trying her hardest to make him feel anything, but upset. "Not going to work, so drop the pout. I want you here now!" Gibbs said as he pointed his finger to the place right in front of him.

Abby walked as slow as possible and stood in front of Gibbs. "Gibbs, let me explain.."

"I don't think there is anything that you could say that can change my mind, but if you feel you have such a strong argument as to why you don't deserve this.. shoot!" Gibbs said as he watched her try to come up with a story that would change his mind.

"Well, actually,…. You see…. " Abby saw that nothing she could say was going to work. "FINE! Nothing I am going to say is going to change your mind, so just go ahead and get it over with. This is the most asinine, politically incorrect way of dealing." Once Abby had started to rant, there was not stopping her. Gibbs just leaned back and with a sly grin watched his youngest try to distract, and deter him from what she knew was coming. He would let her let off some steam then he would deal with her, that was his plan until the next things coming out of his little one's mouth set him off. "You know, what, I do not have to submit myself to this type of ..of… treatment.. I mean, I am an adult and you can't force me. I mean..serioulsly .." Abby was building up a sense of bravado, she started thinking that this may work. 'Only one way to find out if this will work.' Abby thought to herself as she watched for any signs that Gibbs was going to let her go. "I have decided that I don't have to…" Abby started to turn and walked towards the door, smug smile on her face. "Ha, baby can't do what?" she mumbled thinking that she had said it low enough that Gibbs did not hear her, but nothing gets past his hearing or his ability to read lips. But ,instead of walking through the back door, she felt a steel grip grab her by the shoulder , whip her around and made her face a set of steel blue eyes that were filled with anger.

"Oh, this baby won't be able to sit the rest of the day." Gibbs said as he pulled her over to the stool. Instead of leaning her over his leg, he wanted to make this spanking one that not only corrected her actions towards Ziva, but also brought her attitude in check. He sat fully on the stool and pulled over his knee.

"GIBBSSS!"

"You want to show you ass, then I can help you!" Gibbs said as he flipped up her skirt and pulled down her lace tights.

"NOOOO! "Abby yelled as she felt the cold air hit her exposed backside. Abby threw her hands back trying to protect her now vulnerable backside. "NOO.. GIBBBBBSSSSS!"

SMACK!

"OWWWWW! NO fair! You didn't OWWWW! Treat the others this way. OWWWWW!" Abby tried to ignore the fire starting to burn in her ass.

"The others did not have the attitude, or try to manipulate me. You are going to learn one way or the other, that you may be the baby, but you do not get away with anything more."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"ARGHH! GIB-GIBBS! SORRY!" Abby yelled as she was now trying to move off his lap and avoid the continuing swats.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"You will not hit others!" SMACK!" You will not try to get out of your punishment." SMACK!

Abby was now crying full force, gone was the pretention of keeping it together. All she could think of was how bad her ass hurt. "OK…Ok… PLEASE! DADDDD!"

"This could have already been over by now, these next 5 swats are for you attitude." Gibbs said as he raised his leg, making the underside of her sit spot prime target.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Abby had not felt her ass as on fire as it was in a long time. Hanging her head down, she didn't realize that Gibbs had already stopped the spanking and now was rubbing circles on her back. She was sniffling, and hiccupping so hard that she couldn't get control of herself. "SHHH! It's over now.." Gibbs said trying to calm her. He hated spanking any of his kids, but Abby always seemed to take it the hardest. Not wanting to coddle her too long, he stood he up and said." Love ya Abby, but you need to learn some control sometimes. I hope this sticks with you for a while." Gibbs walked out of the lab and entered the elevator. As soon as it started, he flipped the emergency switch and ran his hands through his hair. How did a man his age end up with 4 kids? How had he gone from a red head chasing, bourbon drinking, boat building grouch to a dad? Only God knows! Flipping the switch he waited until the elevator doors opened and he entered the bullpen. "Dinozzo, McGee, David, I think someone may need ya. " As all three ran to the elevator, he stopped Ziva and whispered. "Ya might want to swing by Ducky and get a ice pack."

"Lil sis, get a little feisty?" Ziva said with a gentle shake of her head.

"You know she never goes down without a fight." Gibbs said as he kissed Ziva on the temple and shooed her down the steps.

**Hope this is up to par! Had to give Abby a backbone after watching her characters attitude in the episode "Cracked."**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
